Megalovania
by CursedNocturne
Summary: Sans gapes at the human as they speak. He's never even heard them speak before, and he's taken aback by the adult, female voice that the kid speaks with. "Don't worry, I'll reset when it's all said and done… Finally beating you made killing all of them worth it." -title is merely a placeholder for now-


_He's got the kid trapped, but he doesn't do anything while he has them there- which is good, because now they can't do anything either. He knows the second he finishes his turn, they'll murder him the way they did to the others- the way they did to Papyrus, who was just too goddamn trusting._

 _Then again, he had believed in his brother, that the kid- no, the demon- could still be good. But no, they walked right up to him and killed him in cold blood just as he was offering them a second chance._ dirty brother killer… _Since then, he'd kept an eye on them. Maybe, against all odds, they'd remember his brother's dying words- Maybe they_ could _still be good. Maybe they'd finally stop the killing._

 _But the farther they went into the Underground and the more monsters they killed, the more he got the idea that maybe the kid had already tried that in a previous timeline. Maybe the kid had even been friends with them all and had just gotten bored with it all. And it disgusts him. The idea that someone could turn their back so easily on their friends is already revolting as it is, but to willingly kill them when they refused to fight? Utterly sickening._

 _He's not sure how many times he and the kid had reached this point. He's sure it had to be a lot, though, because of that utter look of rage and fury when they had reached him._ i really am good at my job _, he thinks to himself._

 _But now he and the little demon are at a standstill. And all he can do is hope they'll reset sooner or later so he can kill them and put an end to it all, even if he doesn't exactly remember what happened this time. He's not sure how long they've been sitting there, doing nothing, and he's starting to get pretty tired himself, using so much of his power just to keep them in place. Maybe if he just closed his eyes for a little while…._

 _He ducks as the human lunges for him with the knife outstretched. "_ _did you really think that would_ _-" He's cut off mid-sentence by a final, decisive slash. He doesn't bleed- He can't bleed, having no blood to begin with- but he finds himself coughing up the ketchup he'd drank at lunch._

" _It's nothing personal, Sans."_

 _He gapes at the human as they speak. He's never even heard them speak before, and he's taken aback by the adult, female voice that the kid speaks with. "_ _you_ _…_ _"_

" _Well, maybe just a little," they go on. "It's not really fun getting dunked on like that. But I need to see this through to the end. Don't worry, I'll reset when it's all said and done, but I still have to see how this goes for myself."_

 _Sans just sits there for a while. It's getting harder to breathe, and the air is starting to smell more like ketchup. "_ _well… don't say i didn't warn you…_ _"_ _He forces himself to his feet, keeping a bony hand over his chest where the kid had stabbed and ketchup was starting to leak out. "_ _anyway, i'm off to grillby's_ _._ _" He doesn't mean it- but why let dying keep you down? That's never really been his style._

 _He starts to shuffle away, but stops when he hears the human speak again. "Thanks for the fight, by the way," they say, the woman's cheery voice sounding unnatural coming from such a small body. "Finally managing to beat you made killing all of them worth it."_

 _Sans doesn't bother to respond to that, and resumes his slow walk out of the room. He doesn't make it the full way out, instead collapsing just outside the doorway. He knows he's turning to dust- he already can't feel his feet._ so this is it… _He closes his eyes, imagining himself back at home. If he tries hard enough, he can even hear his brother's voice, telling him to stop being so lazy._ if only you knew, pap… _he thinks to himself. He smiles as the voice becomes clearer and says with his last breath_ "papyrus, do you want anything?"

"YES, IN FACT! I WANT YOU TO STOP NAPPING AND GET TO YOUR POST THIS INSTANT, YOU LAZYBONES!"

Sans nearly falls out of his bed as his brother's voice startles him awake. He gapes up at the taller, cape-clad skeleton. "papyrus..?"

"OF COURSE IT'S ME! WHO ELSE WERE YOU EXPECTING?!" Papyrus has his arms crossed over his chest, looking down at Sans disapprovingly.

Sans smiles at him and shakes his head. "nobody. it's just great to see you." And it was true. Seeing his brother actually there, and alive and well, and going on about how of course it's great to see him, banishes the nightmare to the back of his mind for the time being and makes it fade. Still, he can't forget the chilling woman's voice coming from the small child.

" _I'll reset when it's all said and done… Finally beating you made killing all of them worth it."_

 **AN:** I'm just testing the waters with this fic at the moment. I recently got into Undertale, and my god, it's amazing! At the moment, I'm not entirely sure where I want this to go at all, but hey, if you wanna see more just let me know. I do know that if I continue with this fic, it'll be partly inspired by the works of the author Vivian Vande Velde. If you haven't heard of her, check out some of her stuff from the library because it's an interesting take on solo virtual reality.

I'm writing this in Microsoft Word, and for the heck of it I'm using different fonts for Sans and Papyrus respectively, though I'm not sure how that'll translate into the website itself. If it causes any weird glitches or errors, please let me know so I can fix them.


End file.
